


Play the Part by Akamine-chan

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Slings and Arrows
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: He and his counselor had talked about many things since his unexpected arrival here, like his artistic tendency towards melodrama and his foolish leap into Ophelia's grave.





	Play the Part by Akamine-chan

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ prior to 2013

**Fic** : [Play the Part by Akamine-chan](http://archiveofourown.org/works/48534)  
**Length** : 0:02:20  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Play%20the%20Part%20by%20Akamine-chan.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
